Users often employ various computing devices (e.g., computer systems, smart phones, laptop computers, tablet computers, netbook computers, desktop computers, server computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), cell phones, smart phones, etc.) to perform various tasks. For example, a user may use a laptop computer and a web browser to access content online. In another example, a user may use a desktop computer and a word processing application to create a document. These computing devices generally use an operating system (OS). An OS may be one or more software applications, components, and/or modules that manage hardware resources for a computing device and provide common services for applications on the computing device. Generally, most computing devices require an OS to operate or function.
New versions of operating systems (OSes) may be released or current versions of OSes may be updated and/or modified to fix errors (e.g., bugs or regressions), to add functionality, to add new features, etc. For example, a library and/or a package in an OS may be updated to use a new communication protocol. In another example, the user interface of an OS may be updated to allow users to perform a task more efficiently. In a further example, a new library and/or package may provide new functionality for the computing device.